Memories
by SomeWhereFarOff
Summary: Some of the Past things they did in one of my stories, In The End. RabiAllen KandaAllen
1. Dense

* * *

**Swfo: I'm not good at kissing scene or any mushy stuff so to put it simple i suck . **

"Neh neh Rabi" Allen said, as soon as he spotted the older teen. "Hmm…." The red haired man turned a page to his book. The library was as quiet as ever, except the shuffling of pages of Rabi's book and Allen's constant whining. "I don't know what's with Kanda today" Allen pulled a chair in front of Rabi. "He was very mad, I mean he slammed the door right in my face AND he avoids me now" Allen ranted. Rabi chuckled softly with his eyes closed. "Isn't he always like that" Rabi had an amused grin plastered on his face. Allen obediently shook his head, "No not always." Rabi chuckled again. Allen was so dense sometimes, wait, he's always dense. He frowned a bit. "You know Allen-kun" Rabi closed his book at this point, "Maybe it's a good thing that Kanda is avoiding you." Allen blinked innocently, Rabi chuckled once again. "I guess it was your first time" Rabi again with an amused expression, Allen's face clearly had the word innocent plastered all over him. "First time what" Allen leaned closer, to Rabi who was still smiling. "Well I better get going" Rabi abruptly stood up making Allen almost lose his balance. He picked up his book, the smile never fading, "Bye Allen-kun" he waved and left. Allen stared…"What were we talking about again?" he wondered out loud.

It was early the next morning when Kanda really wanted to strangle Rabi right there and then. "Neh when did you do it? How did you do it? Where did you do it? Oh…I'm so jealous" Rabi said all this in one breath. He sat in front of Kanda playing 20 questions. "Why di-"but was abruptly stopped by Kanda's glare. "Leave me alone" Kanda muttered taking a sip of his drink. They were sitting at the usual table in the "cafeteria" when Rabi popped out of no where. "Come on Kanda…you can totally trust me" he had an innocent smile on, while his eyes danced with amusement. Kanda looked at Rabi suspiciously before he slowly rose from his seat, and made a run for the door. Rabi taken by surprise sat there….until a minute later he ran after Kanda shouting, "Kanda-chan!!"

Allen wandered through the Black Orders Headquarters. Still wondering what Rabi mean, but being so dense he would never find out. "Oi" he turned and saw Rabi waving frantically at him. "Have you seen Kanda?" he asked. Allen shook his head, "Wait…I'm still wondering what you meant" Allen tilted his head. Rabi burst into laughter, "Oi…stop laughing" Allen pouted, "Tell me." Rabi wiped away a tear and put a finger on his chin, "I can't tell you, but I can show you" he smirked then shook his head. "You can be so dense sometimes Allen" Rabi leaned forward; Allen giving him an innocent look didn't quite understand this approach until he felt Rabi's lips on his. The kiss was very quick, yet satisfying. Rabi pulled back, and smiled. "Bye Allen-kun…if you find Kanda call me" he waved before running in the direction he came from…"Whoops wrong way" and he ran back in the direction behind Allen.

Allen tilted his head, "What was that for…" he wondered. "Great…now I have something else to think about…" Allen then left.

* * *


	2. Winter

Summer was going and winter was coming, Allen found that he and winter didn't mix. After a few days Allen would mysterious get sick, which follows by not getting any missions, and ending up getting babysat by none other than Komui. Or even worse….Kanda. Thinking this made Allen shivered at the thought, but if Rabi didn't get any missions on that day than he was free. Allen smiled as he made his way to the cafeteria, spotting Rabi on the way. "How lucky am I" Allen muttered. "Oi, Allen-chan" Rabi said, his singsong voice ringing through the air. "Ohayou" Allen smiled. "Neh, don't you find it cold" as Rabi spoke, he pulled his coat closer. "I guess" Allen shuffled his feet and rubbed his hands when he finally noticed how cold it was. "Neh Rabi-kun" but was interrupted. "Rabi…Allen. Just Rabi" he also smiled. Allen made an 'O' shaped mouth, "Okay….did Komui-san ever call you to go on a mission" He looked up when he felt something cold made contact with his nose. "Ah yuki" Rabi cried out. He held his hands out, and the snowy white flakes disappeared when touched the warm skin. Ignoring the cafeteria and the growling of his stomach, Allen also held out his hands. The question unanswered.

Later that day, Allen was struck by a bad cold. "Gomen Allen, but I was just informed that I had a mission with Lenali today" Rabi had an I'm-so-sorry expression on. "Don't worry" Allen smiled weakly, and coughed a little. "I'll come back as soon as possible" Rabi grabbed the tissue box and gave it to Allen. "All you need is some rest. I'll ask Jerry to cook up some soup" Rabi bounced out of the room, not before kissing him on the forehead. Allen sighed before grabbing another tissue.

"Why! Why!" Rabi whined flinging his arms, making the already scattered paper worse on Komui's desk. "Of all people, me!" Rabi continued, while Lenali tried calming him down. "And on the day when Allen's sick" he cried. Komui only stared at Rabi…."Rabi you're making a mess, I'll make you clean it" he shouted over the racket. _You only want him to clean it because you're too lazy to do it yourself _Lenali thought, rolling her eyes. Rabi took a deep gulp of air, "So whose going to watch over **my** Allen-chan" Rabi chimed. Komui cleared his throat, "Kanda"

A look of horror crossed Allen face, who can barely keep his eyes open at that moment. He groaned in frustration, "I don't want to do this either bean-sprout" a voice called from the door way, who he could instantly recognize as Kanda's. "You can't even stay for a week without getting sick" he smirked.

"My name is Allen…A-L-L-E-N" Allen coughed.

"I don't care bean-sprout" Kanda made his way holding on to a tray. "Rabi left it to me to give it to you" he put it on Allen's lap.

Allen looked at it suspiciously before lifting the spoon to his lips. Not before long the bowl was empty. Allen smiled contently, not noticing Kanda watching him the whole time. Suddenly his vision went blurry and he blacked out.

Later, Allen found himself lying on the bed. The bowl was gone, along with Kanda. Allen sighed unhappily until he noticed a note on his desk. Reaching for it, Allen unfolded it. Smiling to himself and quickly hid it away when he heard a soft knock.

"Have a nice sleep Allen?" Rabi, coming back from his mission. "When I came back you were already asleep" he sat himself in the same chair where Kanda was sitting.

Allen noticed he was holding a tray of soup.

"You must be hungry, got Jerry to cook it up, and at the right time too" he smiled. "What? Have you already eaten?" Rabi asked a Allen gave a strange face.

"Hm" Allen shook his head. "I actually feel hungry" he took the soup, sipped it lightly.

"I ran into Kanda earlier" Rabi shrugged. "He seemed like he was in a hurry, blushing if you ask me" he gave a thoughtful expression. "But you can never understand him."

Allen smiled as he listened to Rabi rant on. He looked at his reflection in the soup, thinking he might like winter better than any other season.

**SWOF : I might be thinking of...er let's see. "Pausing" In The End until like...yeah. Hope you don't write death notes to me or try to threaten me...I would be really sad BUT I know you guys wouldn't do that soooo I"M VERY SORRY!!**


End file.
